Alecto
| money =$500 }} Alecto is a duelist and member of the secretive and dangerous group known as Neberis. When she was younger, Alecto became one of the many casualties in Greece, having suffered severe head trauma after being struck by a stray rubber bullet that collided with her temple. The damage rewrote her entire personality, turning her into a cruel individual hellbent on chaos and anarchy. Her lust for power led her to the dueling world, where she built her deck for one thing; Unbridled, unstoppable destruction. She beat every duelist that stood in her way, but there was just no satisfaction in it for her. She wanted more, and would go to any lengths to get it. It was here that she encountered the group known as Neberis, who had taken note of her impecable dueling skills and overall destructive dueling style, seeing her fit to be part of the organization's inner circle. Design Appearance Alecto has a very illustrious and mysterious appearance. Average height and weight, what stands out most about her is her outward appearances. With greenish-yellow hair tied into a single tail that hangs in front of her chest, her sharp, green eyes observe her surroundings with a sinister visage. She has two symmetrical snake tattoos, wrapped around both her arms, and she wears a sleeveless hoodie that fits tightly around her body. Voice/Mannerisms Alecto has a very brash, deep voice. Almost sultry looking, she knows how alluring her voice can be at times, and often speaks in various pronouns meant to provoke a response from her peers. She often insults those around her if they don't follow her ideals of chaos and destruction, oftentimes calling them fools and simpletons. Personality Alecto was once a sweet girl. Shy but infectiously kind, the accident she suffered through changed her for the worse. Her once sweet disposition caved into the darkness, corrupting her into a wicked soul hellbent on chaos and destruction. She is relentless in duels and will torment her opponent every step of the way, making sure they suffer with every turn they manage to survive her unyielding onslaught. Abilities Alecto is a very talented duelist, having dueled among the best and beat them with relative ease. Her ability to come back from any potential downfall allows her to salvage any failed strategy and turn even the bleakest duel around. She has caused countless upsets because of her ability to always keep coming back, even when it seems the opponent has her dead to rights. Background Alecto's life was perhaps as simple as it gets. She didn't come from a rich family, but they were well off enough that Alecto never knew of want. She didn't have everything, but she had what was most important to her. A roof over her head, two loving parents, and a very special deck. During a shopping run, Alecto met , one of the heads of Duel Academy. He was taking a short vacation and was about to leave Greece to return to the Academy. He saw Alecto, and in her he saw the makings of a great duelist. So he entrusted to her an exact copy of his deck, hoping she can one day prove herself as a great duelist. Cherishing the deck given to her, she looked through it, taking note of the wondrous Ancient Gear monsters that filled the deck. As she got older, she slowly began expanding it by using money she made from duels until she finally completed it, adding the powerful to her Extra Deck. As far as she was concerned, her deck was complete. But one day, as she was going to head out for her next duel, she saw a riot breaking out. As she tried to turn back, she was struck in the left temple by a misfired rubber bullet. The shot rendered her comatose, and she was in the hospital for a month. When she came to, she felt different. She felt angry, but at the same time, uncaring of the world around her. She snuck out of the hospital and changed her appearance entirely, and the old Alecto as Greece knew her was gone. She began building a new deck, one based around her newfound destructive tendencies. Gandora was the perfect addition to this new deck of hers, and she kept dueling and dueling, building it up piece by piece until she felt it was complete. Now, she was stopping duelists left and right like it was nothing, but she didn't get any satisfaction from it. She felt bored, like something was missing. And the more she dueled, the more this dissatisfaction grew. Eventually it began eating away at her, and she felt like her duels should be more drastic. It was during this time she learned of a group known as Neberis, and how their ancient magics can turn duels into reality. Feeling this was her chance to finally begin causing the carnage she lusted after, she asked to join them, showing her dueling skills to them. Impressed with her skill and her sadistic dueling style, she was welcomed into Neberis with open arms. Since then, her urges have subsided, finally feeling the rush of a Shadow Game with each duel she participates.